


For Her

by this is not my name (thisisnotmyname)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fenris' is a good man, One Shot, especially for hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotmyname/pseuds/this%20is%20not%20my%20name
Summary: For her, for Hawke, Fenris would do anything.





	

When he first met her, this Hawke woman, he...was not entirely sure what to make of her. She was brash and bold and  _ magic _ . The idea of her magic had been so abhorrent to him, that Fenris imagined he could feel it crawling across his markings. Across his soul. He had often felt  _ unclean _ being near her, in those early days. But he stayed close nonetheless. She would help him against those that would hunt him on Danarius’ orders and, in truth, she helped him stay below the watch of the rest of the city. But she made him laugh, more than he could recall for so long. Every little chuckle or smile that she drew effortlessly from him, simply slipped free. Yet when he recalled just what it was he was doing, he would still and stay his mirth. She noticed, of course she would. Stupid mage that she  _ could be _ did not mean that everything was hidden from her gaze. Those  _ damned eyes _ that saw him, could see through him, and somehow saw something that was  _ worthy _ . Worthy of being more than just an attack dog, just a slave.  _ Just a thing. _ She made him remember that he was more than a blade, but also a man. A man with breath in his body that was so much more that what those before had told that he could only ever be. Hawke made him  _ feel _ .

That particular realization had made him...uncomfortable, for a long while. Of course Fenris tried to distance himself from the situation. Hawke had certainly noticed, though she never mentioned it. Because of course that infuriatingly kind mage would be able to tell that there was something wrong, but not say anything. Because if it wasn’t hurting anyone, it was a personal matter. And if there was anything that Fenris had ever divulged to their group, it was that Fenris was  _ a private kind of elf.  _ So she left it alone, for the most part. Fenris was mostly alright with it. If anything, it endeared her more to him. 

Time passed and while he wasn’t particularly fond of any of the mages that they traveled with, at the very least Hawke was tolerable. More than tolerable. So, for her, Fenris tried to modify his attitude, at least a little. It never helped that that damned dwarf and that pirate smirked at him, knowing how much he  _ cared _ . It didn’t help that the human mage had been  _ mooning _ over Hawke. She was a kind soul, caring.  _ Soft _ . And Anders knew it as well. In those times, Fenris took comfort in knowing that she had no eyes for him. Had never made any overtures to him.  _ But then she kissed Fenris. And they spent that night together… _

That night, Fenris would think on over and over about that night. So afraid of what the future had held, and with the threat of Danarius over his head… For the days, months,  _ years  _ after that night, Fenris would think on just how much of a fool he was to have left her. The thought of losing her, even when he knew that she was more than capable in battle, was not to be borne. But still, he stayed for her. For her, for Hawke, Fenris would do so much. He would give her his service and he knew that she would never hold it over him. Would never treat him less than what he was for it. Would never treat him worse than a dog on the streets. For all the time Varric called him Broody ( _ he did not Brood!) _ , Fenris couldn’t help but... _ ruminate _ on what it really meant that he was willing to do for Hawke. For all the things that he had endured and done for Danarius, what Fenris would do for her was so much more. Even as he went to the coasts to slaughter the slavers that still thought to steal away souls to Tevinter, he would stay, and watch her walk away. 

Watch her leave for the Inquisition, because they both knew that it needed them, despite Varric’s letters. And Fenris would stay away, for her, because she did not want him to get caught up in whatever mess that had befallen Thedas now. He would go, running, to her when Varric messaged him about the battle, about the Fade. For her, he would follow, so that she would not have to deal the remaining Gray Wardens on her own. For her, he would do battle alongside those blasted mages, would fight even  _ more _ demons. For her, he would try to resist killing  _ that Altus _ . 

For Hawke, Fenris would go to the ends of the world and face even the Dread Wolf himself, if it meant that he could stay but a moment longer by her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something in between chapters for B: Breach, keep it fresh yo


End file.
